The Prothean Journal of Xenobiology
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: Written by Professor Geshen. Translated by Dr Liara T'Soni. The Protheans documentations on every species at early evolutionary stages. *WARNING. HANAR SHOULD AVOID*
1. The Asari

The Prothean Journal of Advanced Xenobiology

By Professor(1) Geshen

Translated and annotated by Dr. Liara T'Soni P.H.D University of Serrice

With Special Thanks to Commander Shepard and Javik.

Chapter One: Asari

The asari inhabit a quite mild planet(2) in the Athena Nebula, Parnitha System(3). The gravity is just over average and it has quite a rapid orbital period. It possesses no moons, making the use of my backup generator at night essential for my recordings.

The asari themselves gather in groups and tend to travel, rather than settle in one place.(4) They appear to be grasping the art of trade already and have a few basic words that are used by most I have encountered. They are also rather keen artists. I imagine Theyrnx himself would be jealous!(5)

Thessia also has large natural deposits of element zero, which probably explains the asari's fast developing biotic abilities. I have more than once had to dodge low-flying rocks as they experiment with their abilities that the whole race seems to possess. It is very uncommon for a species this young to have biotic abilities so developed. Again, this is probably down to the large amounts of element zero found on their home world.

The asari also possess a unique ability to 'meld minds', simillar to our species.(6). They cannot store memories in objects it seems and this merely serves as a way to transfer memories.(7) The asari vary from a light blue to a deep purple in skin colour but can turn green when ill with serious diseases.(8)

The asari also appear to be mono-sexed or, at least, have no observable differences between sexes. I have not yet deduced how they mate but I have some theories that it is to do with their 'mind-melding'.

I removed a specimen for study back on the Citadel, which attempted to connect minds with me more than once. I believe it now has a vague understanding of our physiology, history and language. I used a tablecloth as a makeshift curtain and it is advised that goggles are worn whenever interacting with it or eye contact is avoided.(9)

**ASARI STATUS: Developed**

(1)Or the Prothean equivalent, thereof

(2) I have gathered from my research that Protheans had a high tolerance for heat. Most species consider Thessia to be very warm.

(3)Javik informs me it was referred to as something different in his time and was missed by the Reapers when they arrived.

(4)As proved by modern-day Asari expansionism

(5)Therynx was a famous Prothean artist around the time of writing(See The Art of the Enkindlers by Redealea). Although, according to Javik, he was "a pompous idiot who didn't know the first thing about real art."

(6)(See "The Prothean Mind" by Professor Mavorn P.H.D University of Cipritine

(7)It is, of course, how asari reproduce. They can do this with any species.

(8)See, "The Asari Medical Journal of Known Diseases" by Professor Kasae P.H.D University of New Delhi

(9)Of course, this has now been proved to not work at all. Please do not attempt it.


	2. The Turians

Chapter 2: The Turians

**Annotators Note: Thank you for all the kind words on the last chapter. I am sure Geshen would be overjoyed with the praise his work is receiving. Please take a moment to express your feelings over Geshen's writings. Any hate-mail from followers of the Enkindlers will be deleted immediately.**

**-Dr Liara T'Soni** **PHD University of Serrice**

The turians are native to a planet in the Apien Crest, Trebia System. The planet in question has a weak magnetic field resulting in high solar radiation levels. This shouldn't be a problem for most species, however.(1) It is orbited by two moons, one larger than the other.(2) The larger could perhaps be habitable with the right technology installed but Article 6785B of the Species Observation Code prevents me from experimenting further on this.(3)

The turians themselves are hunchbacks, with prominent exo-skeletons and talons in place of fingers. The exo-skeleton is most likely a result of their radiation exposure. They appear to be developing opposable thumbs but it is unknown how useful they will be.(4) Their appearance strongly resembles the Redeshern(5), as they seem almost avian in appearance. Their blood has a dark blue colouration, probably due to the presence of hemocyain in the blood.(6) The only observable difference between the turian sexes is that the females lack the crown of horns found in the males.(7)

The turians already seem to be developing a millitaristic society. They seem to already have a vague system of hierachy between tribes and a loose 'honor' system where potential leaders battle in an areana until one surrenders or is killed. Everybody else follows the victor without question afterwards.(8) Turian tribes also seemed to have developed different tribal 'markings'. Each tribe has their own specific markings that they paint onto their face and that respresents their tribe. If a tribe comes into contact with another tribe using the same facial markings, the leaders will battle in an arena. The losing tribe will be forced to merge with the clan, change their facial markings or be killed.

In the future, turians will most likely have a strong millitaristic society with a strict honor system. I would not be surprised if they end up possessing the strongest armada of their time.(9)

**TURIAN STATUS: DEVELOPED**

(1) Again, Protheans had a higher tolerance for radiation. Any non-turian visiting Palaven should wear protection against the radiation

(2) Geshen refers to Menae and Nanus.

(3) See "Prothean Law" by Professor Progorn PHD University of Del'Sin

(4) "Better than yours" claims Garrus Vakarian, an old friend of mine.

(5) A bird-like species that existed around the time of the Protheans. They went extinct due to over-hunting. See, "Ancient Species" by Professor Webb PHD University of Constant

(6) As opposed to haemoglobin in other species, such as humans.

(7) Garrus has informed me that the smaller the crown of thorns, the more attractive the individual is.

(8) Garrus thinks this hasn't changed at all in the world of politics.

(9) He was right, of course. I have heard several turians attempt to use this as a point to intimidate other races. Without much success.


	3. The Salarians

**From: ****.net**

**To: **

**Dear Dr T'Soni,**

**This one is and everyone at its church are horrified at your so-called 'medical journal' that is an obvious attempt at slander on this one's and many others religion. The chapters you have uploaded are obviously fabricated and an attempt at hate crime on the Enkindlers and the hanar race. **

**If any more chapters are uploaded, this one may be forced to report you to the hanar government.**

**Sincerely,**

**Reverend Regards the Enkindlers With Awe**

**(And that's the BEST of the hate mail, to be honest. Thank you to everyone who has given positive feedback)**

**Chapter Three: The Salarians**

The salarians are native to a fairly mild(1) planet in the Annos Basin, Prannas System. It has an average rotation speed and no satellites to speak of. Simillar to Thessia, it is very dark at night and I once again had to rely on my artifical light sources. It's position appears to be situated in a fairly denfensible position in the galaxy. It is far away from the edges of the galaxy and has many caves that could be used as makeshift bunkers. The denfesive capabilities of this planet should be noted.

The salarians are a very quick race. They can solve problems very easily, such as finding their way around an obstacle and have a very fast metabolism, resulting in them being very thin. This also means they only require one hour of sleep.(2) Their skin vary in colour from light red to dark green, which indicates they are quite diverse. They also have membranes instead of eyelids.

They appear to be simillar to the Krysmeyr(3) in that they are an amphibian race, often in and out of the water. Their favourite food appears to be flies and they often lick their eyes instead of blinking.(4)

From studying the salarians, I have concluded that they are peaceful race, vary rarely waging war on any opposing tribes they happen to come across and are generally very intelligent as well, due probably to their high metabolism.(5)

It would also seem that salarians do not have hormone-based reproduction and they only engage in intercourse because it is a necessity.(6) They give birth to eggs, due to their amphibious nature. It also appears that females can give birth to eggs without male influence and do so every few months. However, unfertilized eggs always create males and fertilized eggs result in females. Due to some vague social protocol, this results in the majority of salarians being male.(7)

I predict that the salarians will be the scientists of their galaxy, advancing the quickest and possibly reaching the Citadel first.(8) If left to nurture, they could have an understanding of our most complex scientific processes within a few thousand years. They could even surpass us.

**Salarian Status: DEVELOPED**

(1) I believe it goes without saying that no planet is as 'mild' as the Protheans claim. Javik once called Thessia cold.

(2) I have been woken up before by Mordin working through the night. He is a very noisy worker.

(3) An amphibian race that lived around the time of the Protheans. See "Ancient Species" by Professor Webb PHD University of Constant

(4) Javik has told me often of this and I have seen Mordin licking his eyelids when nervous.

(5) Mordin often voices his thoughts out loud and comes to better conclusions then I can in a much shorter time period.

(6) Mordin tells me this is because the salarians are not driven by hormones to have sex. Mordin even told me he left to become a scientist before he could be forced to engage in it.

(7) 90% to be exact. I questioned Mordin about this ritual but he replied that other races wouldn't understand. He then licked his eyelids and left.

(8) Geshen was only half-right here. For more information on why the asari reached the Citadel first, see, "Why We Got To The Citadel First" by Anonymous."


	4. The Hanar

Chapter 4: The Hanar 

**I have decided to get the worst of it over with now and upload Geshen's hanar chapter. I have blocked my inbox from several senders already, including the Hanar Ambassador, several members of their parliment and Rephysx, Exotic Wonder of the Citadel. Whoever that is.**

The hanar inhabit a planet towards the center of the galaxy that is 90% water. An A.U.E.P(1) was necessary for exploration of the majority of the planet. It is a relatively humid planet.(2) Curiously, their planet is very young(3), suggesting they got a head-start from some other outside influence.(4)

The hanar themselves are pink, levitating gelatinous masses with several long tentacles that appear to be able to perform light to medium weight-lifting. They are mono-gendered. They communicate with patterns of bio-luminecence and different patterns mean different things. It took me several hours to figure out what hello was.(5)

The hanar appear to very peaceful. The only recorded incident of violence I could find was when the hanar childen were playing and one mis-threw a rock. This was followed by 7 hours of 'hugging'.(6)

The hanar are surprisingly far advanced in their development, compared to the other species I have discovered.(7) They appear to be building 'villages' and a basic economy system. I have established several research stations to monitor their progress as a species. However, I believe that something may have gone a bit awry whilst I was installing them. See my Report #C44532 for an incident report.

I predict that the hanar will become the 'peacekeepers of the galaxy' and will be the most chartiable race of their time. If they do not evolve even quicker and end being our allies first.

**I have included the incident report below. Strong Enkindler believers may want to avoid. Although, if you are this far, it is unlikely you will heed my advice and end up screaming at me in all-caps through email.**

Incident Report #C44532

Whilst installing a research device on the hanar homeworld, several began 'worshipping' it and me. They gave me several gifts of plants and food before I left. From what I could decode from their bio-luminescence, they revere me as an 'Enkindler' and I believe they now believe the Protheans to be gods. This probably isn't a problem and might even be beneficial. But we should be wry, in case religious wars are started over this.(8)

Submitted by: Professor Pherellx Geshen

(1) Automatic Underwater Exploration Pod. Ruins of these have been found on Kahje but they are hard to get to due to religious fanatics.

(2) Please do not use ancient journals for travel advice. Kahje is VERY humid.

(3) Kahje is estimated to be under 1.5 billion years old.

(4) There a several theories on this. See, "Before the Protheans" by Professor Urdnot Sheik PHD University of the Citadel

(5) Nowadays, hanar use mechanically-implanted translators to help others understand them. Much like elcor speak their emotions.

(6) Hanar still do this ocassionaly. One attempted to at one of my lectures. I'm not sure if he was trying to attack me or not but C-Sec wasn't sure what to charge it with.

(7) This is probably due to the outside influence mentioned earlier.

(8) Well, now I know who's to blame for the hate mail.


End file.
